


Welcome Home

by chuplayswithfire



Series: Kairi Time [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Kairi Week 2k15, Multiple System, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Kairi - and Namine - got home. But something still isn’t settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Kairi Week prompt 1 and 2: Favorite trait and favorite relationship! For the trait, I love Kairi’s welcoming and bold nature - she wants to do things and jumps into them head on, without a second’s pause and I love that about her! And yet, at the same time, she’s so welcoming. The way she interacts with Namine, with so much welcoming love and a side of awkward, warmth? That’s what I wanted to portray here.

It took about a week for Kairi to notice anything was different.

A week after the strange, terrifying-but-exhilarating adventure she’d had, a week finally, _finally_ ,  _ **finally**_ she’d gotten her boys back, both of them.

Riku was taller now - taller than her, a fact she was still trying to convince her growing body to take as a challenge and grow to beat him for. And Sora was bigger all around, a bigger person than the boy shaped hole that had lived in her for a year.

But they both fit, comfortable and warm, in a way this new thing didn’t.

This new person that Kairi was noticing was quiet, but not shy, not like Namine. They reminded her a little of Sora, which was strange because this new person hadn't said a thing yet. She didn't know much about them at all, in fact.

One thing she knew was that they weren’t a male person, but Kairi couldn’t be sure - yet - if they were female or something else. All she knew was that they were new and in her head.

Soft and delicate and quiet, like a glimmer you noticed out of the corner of your eye, or the scent of some of the flowers that grew on the main island. That was why it had taken a whole week for Kairi to notice them in the first place.

They were good at hiding, is what they were, hiding like that in her own head.

Namine was there of course. Namine was a slip-thin little thing too, but she was visible. Colorful, in her own way. She made her presence known and made quiet, shy little requests in the back of her mind. Coloring books. Crayons. A white dress.

Kairi was quick to grant her everything she could, and to reassure that little guest.

But she was pretty sure her new guest was someone else. Someone else new and in her head.

She told her parents about it, and they recommended quiet. Mama especially recommended trying scented candles and a relaxing place. Maybe that would draw out the shy person in her head.

Mom just told her to make sure she told them ahead of time with this one, so she didn’t scare her new kid half out of their wits the way she had Namine when they’d met four days ago.

When she told Riku and Sora, they nearly blew a gasket - both of them wanting to be sure she was safe, and Riku especially fretting frantically.

She felt a little bad for worrying them, to be honest, and she had a feeling the little glimmer did too, because her chest felt especially heavy while she tried to calm them both down.

To reassure them both that she was fine and she didn’t think her little glimmer was a threat.

Sora still tried to Scan her, and Kairi let him think she didn’t notice - it would make him feel better, and much as she hated to admit it, he was faster than her (for now).

So that plan was a bust.  
  
It was obvious no one else could help her (admittedly she hadn’t tried Mama’s plan, but it was so… boring. Still.

 _I like it,_ Namine pointed out quietly, and Kairi tried to not think that that just supported the whole boring label) so she would just have to do it her way.

Er.

Her and Namine’s way. She was still getting used to this whole, multiple thing - but yeah… it would probably be best to do this both of their way. And Namine wanted quiet. Kairi wanted liveliness.

So…how to compromise?

“Okay. What do you want to try? I…. kinda think maybe we should go to the Play Island.”

_Well… going somewhere quiet can’t hurt. I suppose we should keep going about our normal routine. And going to the play island is part of that so…_

“So we’re agreed!”

With that little matter settled, she heads for the smallest of the main island’s three docks, the one where she and the other kids kept the smaller boats for trips to the play island.

It had only been - a little over a year, since the play island had been the epicenter of darkness.

She thinks about it as she settles into the boat. As she rows the boat. As Namine helps her, the two of them coming into that still strange new state of together-but-not, almost but not quite creating one person from two, not overlapping, not dominating, just existing.

Together.

It had been a week, but Namine settles in as if she were part of her own soul - a twin she had never known.

Maybe… instead of looking for this new one - instead of hunting them down -

_Maybe we need to welcome them home._

Home.

Home to her island. To her house. To her heart.

“You don’t have to be afraid.”  


_You don’t have to hide._

_“We just want you to come home.”_

They row, and row, talking aloud and too each other, not landing on the play island but taking time to be with the sea and the sun and each other.

A wave crests and they turn the boat into it, and all three of them shriek with laughter as they're splashed.

And just like that, she’s home.

Kairi.  _Namine_. And…

**~~Xion.~~ **


End file.
